Memories
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: Genkai passes away, and after the services; the group meets up at the temple. Botan finds a box and in it are items that Genkai held close to her. one of those items is a tape. and the tape shows a driffent side of the famous demon hunters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho I write this purely for your and my amusement.

I am not being paid to write this though it would be nice : )

* * *

"Wow, she's I can't believe she's gone" Kuwabara said, as he leaned back against the wall; in Genkai's temple. "She went peacefully in her sleep," Botan added. As she walked back into, the room; carrying a large box. "She lived a good life, Kurama added. As he walked in; slipping his shoes of. He noticed the large box, that Botan was carrying. It peaked all of there interests.

They were all huddled, in the living room. They had just buried Genkai; she lived to be over 100 years old. Witch was remarkable for humans; Kurama joined Kuwabara at the table; Botan sitting next to him. Yuskue still wasn't taking Genkai's death well. He stayed in a corner, with Kekio; as she attempted help. Yukina was busy in the kitchen, making everyone tea. Shizuru and Koenma, were in the corner chatting. And to everyone's surprise, Hiei even arrived for the service. Proving he wasn't so heartless, after all.

"Isn't rude, to go though a dead person things?" Kuwabara asked. As he looked over, to see what was in the box. "Well fool, she's dead; what is she going to use them for?" Hiei growled at the Carrot top. "It looks to be, a memory box." Botan said. She began to place the items on the table. The first was a first place belt in marshal arts. The second was Genkai's high school diploma, third thing were the papers; for the land and there dojo. And the rest were a bunch of pictures. Mostly of the wild life. Some pictures of Genkai; at the beach. And what some believed, to be pictures of her as a baby.

"Aww," Botan said loudly. Catching everyone's attention; away from the pictures. "She held up a picture, it was of Genkai and Toguro; when they were younger. Toguro was hunching down, with a smirk on his face. As the aggravated Genkai, looked away from the camera. "There height difference was incredible. "Kuwabara said. "Yeah Genkai looked like a child, compared to him;" Yusuke added.

"Well, Well." Botan said, "There's a tape in here, I wonder what could be on it?" "The hold hag, has a VCR; Yusuke said as he crawled over to Botan. " I hope it's noting bad." Kuwabara brought up a good point. Botan's classic kitty face appeared as she smiled. "Well were all adults here, and I'm pretty sure Genkai wouldn't do that none the less put it in a memory box." She said as Yusuke took the tape out of her hand. "True enough" Kuwabara said.

"The tea is done!" Yukina said. As she carried out a large tray; handing everyone a cup of tea. She was thrilled, that Hiei accepted her tea. It was rare, that he accepted anything form any body. She sat the tray down, as she walked back into the room. Everyone moved around the TV. Set as Yukina sat between Kuwabara and Shizuru. "Here goes nothing" Yusuke popped in the tape and sat back.

((I know they didn't have Video cameras back then but I thought this was a cutie idea))

"I don't think its working." A young woman whined, as it was only audio "For god's sake woman. You have to take, the black thing off the lenses; for it to work!" rubbing of the mike could be heard. As there was now picture, it was of a tall thin man; he wore black pants, and a green shirt. His hair was black, and pulled into a lose ponytail. He was a light tan, and looked annoyed; with person working the camera.

"Now where did the damn play button go?" she growled. "You're holding it upside down!" the man stood up, taking the camera away from her. "You wanted this damn thing so bad, and you don't even know how to work it!" "I've got it" the woman said there seemed to be a moment fight over the camera before the man one "Look, I'll work the damn thing and follow you around." The man focused the camera. "Like a hostess!" the young girl laughed.

The girl appeared in front of the camera. Making them all smile, it was Genkai. She must have been in her early 20's, she had her long pink hair; and a grate big smile on her face. "So what is the point of this?" the camera man growled "It's , on mine and Otto's students! Of course. So one day, when were old and gray; we can remember all of them." The camera moved, up and down. checking out the girl, as she growled at him "Anti" she said. "Fine"

"That's Anti Toguro" She laughed. "Otto's older brother, he's a bit of a grouch; and perv. But he dose the bills around here, and we appreciate him for it!" she stuck her tongue out, at him playfully. "Watch your words, carefully woman." he growled. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go find Otto." she began to run forward, laughing as she was met half way by a very tall gentleman. He was well built, and was giving a piggy back ride; to a small child who had injured her ankle.

"His eyes were gentle, as so was his voice. "Well Genkai, I see you got the camera after all; and you're keeping brother at work. He smirked, to his older brother behind the camera. "Oh poor Iam, you hurt your ankle again; I guess you didn't listen to me. When I said, stay off it for a week. This time you listen, right." Genkai lightly scolded the girl; She nodded, as she laid her head back on Toguro's back. "I'm going to take her home; can you start the rest of the class?" Genkai nodded. "See you soon; she called out to the man as he continued to walk.

The made it to the dojo, there were children of all ages training either against each other or the punching bags. They all stopped and ran to crowed Genkai. "Genkai did you hear a bout Iam?" one of the girls asked "Yes and she'll be fine." It was hard to find Genkai she blended in so well with the small children. "Now, to play a game. Where in the world cold Genkai be?" he teaseling moved the camera around attempting to find her but showing the small children instead "Funny" she glared. "Dimwit" he then focused the camera back on her.

"Alright today, we will resume our training; as if Otto is here." "Why dose Anti have a video camera?" Noato asked as he interrupted Genkai's conversation. "Well, I was going to get to that obviously you need to learn more patients. "Genkai snapped at him "ohh" the children called. as he got told. "I am making a documentary, for Otto and myself; for when were old and gray." Genkai said. "Dose that mean, you will marry Master Otto?" a small female voice called out. Making the students, laugh again." "well Uhh" Genkai stuttered . "She'll have to say yes; first." Toguro said as they continued to laugh. It was visible that Genkai's face was bright red. "Oh come on!" Anti screeched. "Not in front of the children!" "All right Kids, get your butts going no slacking today. I want good memories of my Students!" Otto called out, as the children as they got up and began to run laps around the woods.

A loud beeping sound could be heard, as the camera focused on; Genkai and Otto. "Damn it woman!" Anti called again. "You didn't charge the battery" "Genkai rubbed the back of her head laughing. "I was excited to use it, didn't really think much of the battery" Otto laughed as he smiled. "Well the kids will be busy for some time why don't you go into the Dojo and charge it. "She smiled at him as she took the camera from Anti and ran back taking a quick video of the two brothers. 'Turn the damn thing off" Anti growled annoyed." The camera went off.

" a few seconds later, a few clips of the children fighting with each other they would tell there names and favorite fighting style. And would make a few teasing jokes at one another these children were strong and would make grate fighters one day. They could use there energy well. There was even apart, that made them all laugh. Anti Toguro had been making cracks about the children all evening and Otto sent he children to dog pile on his other brother. Genkai was behind the camera as he was being chased by the children. A older boy knocking him down as the others piled on him "that's a good way to get em" Otto laughed as he stood over his brother and the pile of children."

Everyone gathered around the table, were stunted as they had seen a part of Genkai's life; they have never seen before. Botan and Yukina; were at the verge of tears. Yusuke reached forward, to pull out the tape. When it started again. This time it wasn't held by any of the adults, but a boy he looked to be 17; he was athletic and looked to be the learder, of the small amount of students. "Hey Master Genkai; and Master Otto. We just wanted to say thank you; for all the things you have done for us."

"Not only have you trained, us to protect our own villages and homes; from demons. You have saved them countless amounts of times yourself. Your guys training and kindness have opened all of our eyes. I know that I speak for more than my self, when I say thank you. I am proud, to be your student. And we wish the best of luck, for you guys and may you live and teach for many years. "Good luck Master Genkai and Master Otto!" All the children waved.

"How touching," Botan said as she wiped the tears away. "And it all ended, when kiren a demon; that had heard of Genkai and Toguro grate demon killing skills. Kiren broke into the temple. While Genkai and Toguro were running late that day, and with in those few moments. He killed; all of there students. It was his way of inviting Toguro, to the dark tournament; and from that moment on they were never the same.

Kuwabara noticed, Yukina was crying; and leaned over, rubbing her back attempting; to comfort the crying girl. And felt a sharp pain in his back; as he looked to Hiei. who just glared. "What the hell shrimp!" he yelled, as he attempted to get up. "Why did you hit me?" "I'd like to see proof, that I hit you." he growled back, Kurama; grabbed Kuwabara attention "The tape, isn't over yet." he said, as he broke up the fight; between Kuwabara and Hiei.

" I know this is a tape for the students, but I'm here, to end the argument; between Otto and I." Genkai whispered, she was in main room of the temple. It was obviously because nothing had changed. There was loud snoring heard in the back ground. The camera closed in on Otto who was sound asleep in the living room. He had a pillow under his head and blanket was sprawled out his limbs spilling out of it. "See Otto you do snore. And you snore loud enough, to wake the dead." Genkai began to laugh, at her own joke; as she pointed the camera to Anti. Who was sipping his tea, glaring at the woman.

Yusuke and Kuwabara; began to laugh at her joke "Wow Genkai was driffent, when she was younger." Kuwabara said, as she glared at Hiei; out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, believe it our not people take grief in there own way. And I do believe because of the premature death of her students. And blaming her self. She found the easiest way to avoid that pain again was to keep her self locked up in this temple. Alone; Kurama said as he handed the tape box to Yusuke. As he did this a note slipped out. "A note" Kuwabara said as Botan picked it up.

Her meowed as she looked away. "Well what dose it say," Yusuke asked as he attempted to take the note away from Botan. She was quick as she moved back. "Well it reads"

"Well, I'm guessing; Botan found this box. It is a little something, I put together a while ago. Well, after the death of The Toguro brothers I together two little memory boxes. With belongs such as clothing, pictures and things; that reminded me of them. Well lucky enough, I did one for myself. And I don't think it would be too much to ask if you burry this box out at the dojo beside Otto's box. "That shouldn't be too hard." Yukina said as she and Kurama gathered the items and put it in the box. "One more thing!" Botan said as she ran into Genkai's room. She took two picture frames and smiled. "The good old days," Yusuke looked over to see the two framed pictures. One was of Team Toguro back at the first dark tournament and the second was of Team Urameshi she sent them in the box as they closed the box.

Botan carried the box, as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama walked out to the shed. Grabbing the shovels, Kuwabara and Yusuke, began to walk to the main Dojo, and Kurama was walking the opposite direction. Kurama quickly joined the girls, as he looked around. "Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" he looked as he sweat dropped "Hey you guys your going the wrong way" Kurama spoke loudly as the two men looked at him. "The dojo is this way" Yusuke said as if Kurama was stupid.

"Yes the dojo that you were trained in is that direction, it is apparent you didn't listen to Genkai's stories or pay attention to the surroundings in the video. The old dojo is down theses stairs, and to the left." Kurama smirked, enjoying the giggles; he was reserving from the girls. Kuwabara turned around, a little embarrassed; as he stood beside Kurama. Yusuke was a little slow to react. "Dimwit," Yusuke heard the voice; in his head. as he smiled, running up to the group. That was being, to leave him behind.

They made it to the sight; Yukina had known the spot that Genkai was wishing to be placed. Yukina helped Genkai keep the place nice. She walked over as she wiped off the stone of the Toguro brothers. "Right here," Botan said. Yusuke and Kuwabara, began to shovel. Kurama stood back, as he watched he resved a strange look; from the demon in the tree." If I don't have to get dirty, then I don't want to." he said, to Hiei as he smirked.

"All done," Kuwabara said happily, as he patted the ground. "Not any help from fox boy"  
Yusuke glared over to the fox who just grinned. "Damn fox" he muttered as Yukina excused herself as she walked beside them she knelt down saying a prayer as she placed the maker in the ground. "She is happy now" Yukina said with a smile "I will miss her" She said. "We'll all miss her kid" Shizuru said placing her hand on her shoulder. " My baby bro has guts to ask are dad if you could come live with us. He doesn't like you living here alone." Yukina blushed, looked to Kuwabara; who was blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kurama could hear Hiei's growl and cough his shoulder with ease. "Let me go fox," he growled the look of death in his eyes. Lucky enough they were to far away from the others to be heard. "Thank you for your kind offer Kazuma, but I won't be living alone;" everyone had stopped what they were doing. To stair; at the ice maiden. "I have Puu to keep me company." she said cheerfully, "oh that's right!" Yusuke said. "I forgot he, lived here to." He rubbed the back of his head. "The temple is so large, that he fits in nicely. how is he doing, anyways. "Kuwabara attempted, to make conversation; with her. "he's doing grate! He's the greatest friend a girl could ever have."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh, he nor Hiei were expecting something so simple out of the ice maiden's mouth. She was truly the sweetest creature that he had ever met. "So dose that mean you will have to kill Puu?" Kurama said with a smirk "I've considered it," he grunted. "But she's so attached, to the stupid thing"

"Alright, now where's that lunch you promised us Botan" Yusuke asked, as his stomach grumbled. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Koenma added. "You boys go and get everything ready and I'll be down there shortly" Botan said as she began to kneel beside Genkai's grave. "Last one down is a rotten egg" the all ran up to the temple only leaving Botan and Koenma "It was hard for me as well Botan, I considered them as allies; just as much as you did." "I'm glad it's over," she said as she stood up. "So am, I Botan so am I." they began to walk up the stairs, the boys, had started the grill. "About time the love birds got back." Yusuke smirked. This made Botan and Koenma blush, "they were probably playing kissy face!" Kuwabara added. as Koenma got angry. "I'll make you eat those words, Kuwabara!" he yelled. As he ran up the stairs, after the young man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So yeah I know it was a little bit out of Character but I thought it was cute. It was shorter then I planed and no flames please thank you for reading!


End file.
